Poppen
Poppen is a wee little house elf who has recently found employment in the Ministry of Magic's Magical Maintenance Department. Background Poppen's master passed away in early 2076, but managed to free Poppen on his deathbed by offering him a pair of gloves. The man, Oedipus Rowell, was a part-time Thaumaturgist, a wizard who practiced healing arts and wonder magic. In other words, he illegally practiced magic to muggles claiming to have "special powers." He always had good intentions, and always used the Memory Charm on his clients. He kept Poppen with him because the elf exceeded in magic, so he used him to prevent catastrophic outcomes. Rowell tended to practice without a wand, so Poppen had to intervene often. From time to time, Rowell did return to his full-time occupation, healing. He was the healer in a small village in Lairg, Scotland, but he often sought work in Edinburgh, too. Although, that wasn't nearly as exciting as his other job. During this time, Poppen would remain home and complete his domestic chores, which he found much more exciting than traveling. Rowell had been married once, and had a son too, but both his wife and son were killed by a group of Banshee when Rowell and Poppen were in Edinburgh. Mrs. Rowell had always wanted to free Poppen but he refused to be freed. Their son, Caius, was a little prankster. When he attended Hogwarts, he forced Poppen to take his OWLs for him. He made the elf study incessantly, then fed him the Polyjuice Potion with his own hair. Unfortunately for Caius, that did not work out as planned, and he only got three OWLs (considering he died by Banshee, D.A.D.A. clearly wasn't one of them). On the bright side, Poppen learned a whole lot about wizard magic, like potions and divination. Although he can't perform any of those successfully, he can be used as reference. After Rowell's death, Poppen impatiently and desperately sought employment. He applied everywhere. He even applied to play professional Quidditch as a seeker, with no prior training. Needless to say, he was rejected. What he really wanted to do was to clean something, anything. So finally, after a million applications filled, Poppen was hired by the British Ministry of Magic as a Magical Maintenance employee. Personality Poppen loves to help people. This is something he learned from his master, that he should never abandon someone in need. He is a rather hyper and energetic little elf who enjoys leaping and running around. He never stops. He is a total quidditch fanatic. He knows everything about and everyone in the quidditch business. Quidditch matches are sacred to him, so never disturb him during one. He even owns his very own broomstick, but he can't fly it so he uses it for sweeping instead. He is a happy go lucky type of elf, but that can change quite quickly if someone messes with his trash or excludes him from a cleaning job. He always his tasks very seriously will not rest until he completes them. He also likes to surprise people. He would sometimes put coins he found or some other trinket inside an apple and give it to little children. Sometimes the children chocked, but he always managed to save them and they always seemed to enjoy the surprise. He just likes to make people happy in general, and loves company. For this reason, Poppen wants to find a new master. His new free life very lonely and boring at times, and he thinks that having a new master will Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Magical Maintenance Category:Characters